DrWho: The Last Christmas Gift (Featuring The 12th Doctor and Bill)
by Anna Brelin
Summary: The universe has come to the end, but there is still time for one last Christmas party. But what The Doctor and Bill discovers at the last Christmas party at the end of the universe is something surprising and very unexpected for The Doctor as he is given the last Christmas Gift in the universe. This story was popular on Doctor Who Amino, now being brought to The Fanfiction site.


**The Last Christmas Gift (aka. The Christmas Gift At The End Of The Universe)**

 **Written By Anna Brelin**

Bill was hanging up bright silver tinsel and brightly colored Christmas lights throughout the TARDIS control room while the Doctor remained quiet, standing at the TARDIS control console fiddling with the controls. Something was clearly on the Doctor's mind as Bill turned to the Doctor and spoke, "You know, I'm curious about something."

"What about?" asked The 12th Doctor, looking at the monitor in front of him.

"Well, I've been reading up on end of the universe theories. On what could or possibly happens to the universe in the far future. I'm studying them for a science essay at the university."

"I saw that. You were reading a book in the TARDIS about it earlier. So what about it?"

"So I am curious to know, you know..."

"I don't."

"...if it is possible to go and see what really happens at the end of the universe. You know, maybe see the last ever Christmas party in the universe?"

"It is certainly possible, yes," said the Doctor as he pushed the monitor screen on the TARDIS console towards Bill, showing an image on the screen with a glowing red dot in the center, "In fact, that is where we are going at this very moment."

The map on the monitor soon led the TARDIS to an observation platform in space, which was halfway sitting along the fringe of the time vortex. The dome on top of the observation platform was made entirely of a special transparent glass which allowed those on the observation platform to see in all directions.

The TARDIS soon materialized, landing on the observation platform. The Doctor and Bill then stepped out, only to come upon a surprisingly cheerful scene. All around them, they see members of various alien races, gathered together, laughing, playing games, feasting and enjoying themselves. The Doctor and Bill looked on in confusion as Bill spoke, "I say, a little bit happy and cheerful for being the last Christmas party in the universe."

"I noticed. Something is not right here, Bill. Everyone here should be with their families, scared of their coming demise."

"Well they don't seem scared right now, Doctor."

"I know, in fact very far from it. I wonder what's going on."

Bill then continued, "So who are all these people? Are they some sort of elite group of aliens or something?"

"You can say that, yes. Everyone here is an ambassador from their race, gathered together for the coming of the end of the universe. By this time all the remaining and still living races in the universe have set aside their differences and have made peace with one another. Something that hasn't happened in a very long time. I've always thought that I would be the last person standing in the universe, the last person still alive at the end to watch the universe die. But now I see that is not the case. But there is something wrong here, Bill. These races shouldn't still be alive. It's impossible."

"Well there certainly is a lot of color and variety here for being impossible."

"I noticed. From what I can see of all the aliens here, there is about 543 alien races being represented here."

"544..."

"Where?"

Bill pointed to a figure standing in the corner, who was looking up at something through the glass dome of the observation platform. The figure was wearing the familiar long, flowing robes of a Time Lord ambassador. The Doctor looked over at the figure and spoke, "It's...it's a Time Lord."

"One of your people, Doctor?"

"Can't be...but it is. By this time, I should be the only Time Lord left in the universe."

"Well, you obviously aren't, Doctor. So what do we do now?"

The Doctor then continued, his eyes fixed on the Time Lord, "Follow me, Bill. We're going to go talk to them and get to the bottom of something."

The Doctor and Bill then started walking towards the Time Lord, who looked around at the party for a moment before once again looking up at something through the glass dome. The Doctor soon spoke, "Hello, sorry to bother you but I seem to be a bit confused as to what is going on around here."

The Time Lord ambassador then spoke, his eyes fixed on something outside the glass dome, "Not to worry, Doctor. Everything is going according to plan," the ambassador then turned and looked at the Doctor. The Doctor gave a puzzled look as the ambassador continued, "Welcome Doctor. We've been expecting you. It's been a few days since we've last seen you. But your presence here is most welcome, no matter which face or gender you are wearing."

The Time Lord ambassador then shouted towards the rest of the ambassadors on the platform, "Everyone, the Doctor is here!"

Suddenly, the laughter and joyful chatter in the on the platform suddenly stopped and goes silent as everyone on the platform looked at the Doctor and Bill, looking at them in awe and fascination.

Suddenly, one of the other ambassadors, a pair of humanoids with bright yellow skin and four arms, came up to the Doctor. One of the yellow-skinned humanoids spoke, "We wish to present to you a gift in gratitude for your gift to us and for what you have done for this universe in the past. It is a gift from all of us to you."

The humanoid then turned towards his companion, who was holding a black box up to him. The humanoid then opened the box, revealing what looked like a bright silver metallic orb with blue lights on it. The humanoid then took the orb from the box and presented it to the Doctor as the humanoid spoke, "The last Christmas gift of this universe is yours, Doctor. Use it wisely."

The Doctor's look turned from puzzlement to surprise as his eyes widen upon the sight of the orb in his hands, realizing what it was that he was holding, "I know what this is."

"What is it, Doctor?"

"This object is very special, Bill. It allows you to cross over into other universes, travel to other parallel dimensions, effectively saving yourself from the death or destruction of the universe...but I can't accept this," the yellow-skinned humanoids smiled at one another as the Doctor continued, "...I am not worthy of being saved when everyone else is going to die. I refuse to abandon this universe and travel into another. I will die with the rest of you, as the last person standing in the universe, at the end of all things. I'm sorry."

The Doctor then tried giving back the orb to the yellow-skinned humanoid, but the yellow-skinned humanoid shook his head and smiled as he spoke, "Do you not know? Do you not see _this far_ into the future?"

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, looking on in puzzlement. The Time Lord ambassador, who was still looking up at something outside the glass dome then spoke, "Doctor, come here, there is something I'd like you to see."

The Doctor then turned and walked over to the Time Lord ambassador, who then looked at the Doctor and smiled, pointing at something, "Do you know what _that_ is?"

The Doctor looked up at what the ambassador was pointing at. His eyes soon gazed upon what looked like a strange looking weather vane, which was moving about in space just outside the glass dome.

Bill then stood next to the Doctor and spoke, "What is it, Doctor? It looks like some sort of weather vane in space."

The Doctor then spoke, "It is a weather vane that calculates the speed and direction of the time winds, Bill. A Gallifreyan invention," the Doctor then looked at the Time Lord ambassador and continued, "But what's so important about a weather vane tracking the direction of the time winds?"

The Time Lord ambassador smiled as he spoke, "It will tell us when it is _time_ , Doctor."

"Time for what?"

" _You'll see_ ," said the Time Lord ambassador with a smile, who then placed his hand on the orb that the Doctor was holding, "You need to keep this gift, Doctor. You'll realize the reason why and its importance in the end."

"But I can't. I refuse to abandon this universe or anyone still living in it. I was born in this universe, so I will die in it."

The Time Lord ambassador smiled as he continued, with the Doctor looking on in confusion, "I suppose you're wondering why we're not scared, Doctor. Well the simple answer to that is that there is no reason to be. For we know that we will be saved and that we will live on, beyond this universe and into the next. The Time Lords are already there Doctor, waiting for us to come along. But it has to be the right time and the right place. And that time and place, Doctor, is here at the very edge of the universe."

"What is going on here?" asked the Doctor, who continued to look on in puzzlement. The Time Lord ambassador then took his hand away from the orb and spoke, "Think about it for a while before you decide not to keep the orb. Then you will understand."

Then with a smile, the Time Lord ambassador walked away and then addressed the rest of the ambassadors, "Come on then, let's continue with the Christmas party! It is after all the last Christmas party in the universe. Go on eat, celebrate, sing, dance. Let's go!"

All the ambassadors cheer as the platform once again filled with the sound of joyful singing, laughter and chatter.

The Doctor then suddenly looked down at the orb in his hand, his eyes fixed upon it as Bill spoke, "I don't get it, Doctor. Why are they so happy and cheerful? If I was among the last people still alive at the end of the universe I would be scared out of my mind. So why are they partying like there is no tomorrow?"

Suddenly, the Doctor's eyes widened in awe and surprise, staring at the orb in his hand, "Ouuuuwwwwaarrr!"

Bill looked over at the Doctor, confused as to what was happening "Doctor, what is it? What's happening?"

The Doctor then suddenly started to cry tears of joy, sobbing briefly into the sleeve of his arm as he suddenly held the orb close to his chest.

Bill then continued, "Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? You're acting like you've just got the greatest gift in the universe."

The Doctor then wiped the tears out of his eyes with his coat sleeve and brought down his arm, "I don't die, Bill. I don't die at the end of the universe. No one here does," the Doctor then quickly pocketed the orb and continued, with Bill looking on with a puzzled look on her face, "Where is my guitar?"

The Doctor quickly went back to the TARDIS and grabbed his guitar. He then went to a clear area on the platform and began to play an energetic Gallifreyan rock tune on it. The crowd of ambassadors quickly noticed the Doctor playing and quieted down, listening to the Doctor play.

The Time Lord ambassador stood next to Bill, smiling and with his arms behind his back. Bill then spoke as the Doctor continued to play, rocking out on his guitar, "Now suddenly the Doctor is all happy and cheerful, like he doesn't even care now. What is going on here?"

The Time Lord ambassador leaned over to Bill and spoke, "The Doctor is saying goodbye to this universe and greeting the next. The Doctor knows now and he's happy about it."

"About what?"

"You'll see," said the Time Lord ambassador with a grin.

The Doctor continued to play on his guitar, enjoying himself tremendously. The Time Lord ambassador then suddenly walked over to where he was standing earlier and looked up at the weather vane as the Doctor finished playing his song, ending the song on a high note.

The crowd of ambassadors cheered and clapped as the Doctor smiled and bowed. The Time Lord ambassador then suddenly shouted back, "The time winds have changed course!"

The yellow-skinned humanoid that spoke earlier then continued, looking over at the Doctor, "That means it's _time_. It's time to go, Doctor!"

The Doctor then smiled as he spoke, "Then go, go now. Get out while you still can. I'm sure I will follow along shortly, with some face or another," The Doctor then looked at the rest of the ambassadors and shouted, "Everyone go, now!"

The ambassadors quickly began to scramble around and scatter, running towards the exits in a flurry of chatter. The Time Lord ambassador then called out, "Everyone, to the voidship! We're leaving now! Go, go, go!"

Bill looked on and spoke as the Doctor stood next to her, "What is happening, Doctor?"

"Everyone is leaving, Bill. They are heading to the bridge. We need to leave to."

The Doctor then quickly picked up a platter of assorted meats and fruits off one of the tables and handed it to Bill, "Here, something for us to snack on in the TARDIS while we watch."

The Time Lord ambassador then reappeared and spoke, "Everyone has left on the voidships, Doctor, on their way to the bridge."

"So why didn't you go with them?"

"I thought maybe I could come with you two. Maybe get my own exclusive viewing spot of the event from the TARDIS."

"Yes, yes of course."

The Time Lord ambassador's face suddenly lit up as blue light from an unknown source bathed the observation platform, " _There it is_."

The Doctor and Bill looked behind them at the source of light in space, off in the distance. Bill then spoke, "What is that? It looks like a blue, spirally outer space tunnel."

"Ohhhh, it's not just any old space tunnel, Bill. Come on, I'll show you."

The trio soon entered the TARDIS, then a few minutes later, the TARDIS was situated in a spot where they could see the event unfold safely. The Time Lord ambassador sat with his legs dangling outside the TARDIS doors, sitting next to the platter of food while The Doctor and Bill stood behind him, looking outside into outer space at the spectacle before them. Bill then continued as the ambassador was eating some meat off the platter, smiling and enjoying himself, "So what is that, Doctor? That tunnel in space?"

"It's not just a tunnel, Bill. It's a space/time bridge, a pathway into the next universe beyond this one."

The Time Lord ambassador then spoke, keeping his eyes on the tunnel, "The Doctor gathered up the rest of the surviving races, brought them here to wait for the moment when the bridge would open. He's using the orb we gave to him, harnessing the time winds, using the orb and their energy to open up the bridge."

Bill pointed towards the tunnel, "You mean The Doctor is there?"

The Doctor then spoke, looking at the tunnel, "At the very heart of it, Bill. Me and the TARDIS are there, keeping the bridge open with the orb, so that those who are still alive can cross it into the next universe."

The Time Lord ambassador then pointed at the tunnel and continued, "Look, the ships are already going into it, leaving the universe to enter the next. It is the Doctor's ultimate gift to the universe, the gift of salvation. Our survival assured. The Doctor will be the last to leave the universe, following along after the rest have passed through. Your people are there to, Bill. The humans, following the rest of the last races into the next universe."

Bill then looked at the Doctor in awe and spoke, "You're amazing."

The Doctor grinned as he spoke, "Yes, I suppose I am. But I couldn't have done it without the use of the orb. Isn't that right, Romana?"

"Romana?"

"The ambassador," The Doctor looked at the Time Lord ambassador and grinned as Bill looked at the ambassador. The ambassador looked up at the Doctor and smiled, "You know it is me then?"

"Of course. All Time Lords discover old friends eventually. But I can see that you are no longer of the female gender."

Romana smiled, "Of course not, times changed and so did I. And it's Romanus now, the male variation of the name Romana. But I'm still the same Romana that you remember, I'm just not a female anymore."

Bill then pointed at Romanus and spoke, "Hold on, did he just say that he was once a...?"

"Yes, Bill. That is a Gallifreyan thing. I'm not going to explain it. Come on, Bill, it's time to drop Romanus off on his voidship and then go back in time to a little alien dinner on planet Kalfrindus that sells the Gallifreyan version of fish and chips. Come along then, everyone inside."

Romanus quickly stepped back into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. The TARDIS then flew away, going back in time as the light of the space/time bridge shown brightly out into space, inviting everyone to come into its light and enter a brand new universe.

 **THE END**


End file.
